Fluoroalkyl-substituted siloxanes are known in the art, and have been used to modify the surface characteristics of a substrate, usually providing water and/or oil repellency or lubrication. For example, JP 07-053719, assigned to Shin-Etsu Chem. Co., Ltd., illustrates a process for preparing fluoroalkylsiloxanes by hydrosilation with a corresponding polysiloxane containing MeSi(H)O.sub.2/2 Units. Yamamoto, et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,828) demonstrate the preparation of disiloxanes containing both a terminal fluoroalkyl moiety and a terminal SiH moiety, useful as modifiers for improving the surface properties of various materials. Saho, et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5.047,491) demonstrate a process for the preparation of polysiloxanes which are endcapped with fluoroalkyl and polyether substituents. O'Lenick (U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,114) demonstrates the synthesis of some specific fluorinated dimethicone copolyols which pass water and air but not oil when applied to textiles.